Once and for all
by AmutoSakuran1621
Summary: Amu is finally a senior at her high school and she is a guardian with all her friends.Amu still thinks about Iktuo after not hearing from him at all. But what happens when Ikuto returns and who is the new student and why does he want Amu as his wife? R&R!
1. The unexpected visitor!

This is my first fan fiction so please don't hurt me! I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! But please R&R!

"Amu-Chan, Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" Miki yelled as she looked at the alarm clock on Amu's bed.

"I know! I'm looking for my English notebook as fast as I can!" Amu's voice came from her closet as she threw stuff out from there while searching for her notebook.

"Go, go, Amu-Chan, go, go!" Ran cheered as she flew around Amu's head waving her pompoms around. Amu turned around to face her pink cheerleading guardian and then at her blue guardian who were starting to annoy her.

"It would be nicer if you guys could help me!" Amu yelled Both Miki and Ran yelped and started chanting "Amu-Chan is mad! Amu-Chan is mad!" Amu was about to chase after them when Amu's green and yellow guardians entered her bedroom through her open door carrying something heavy in their hands.

"Amu-Chan, We found your notebook!" said Dia

"We found it under the sofa~desu!" said Su as she nodded her head.

"Oh Su, Dia, thank you so much!" Amu said as she placed the notebook inside her school bag.

Amu raced downstairs to see her mom making breakfast for Ami. "Good Morning and see ya later!" she said as she dashed into the kitchen and reached for her lunch to put in her bag.

"Bye Amu-Chan! Have a great day of being a senior this year!"

"Thanks Ami! You have a great day in middle school!" Amu said as she kissed her sister on the forehead before rushing out of the house.

"Amu!" her mom called for her from the kitchen window.

"Sorry mom but I'm running late. Call my cell phone and leave a message. Bye!" Amu said as she got into her car that her mom and dad bought her after she finished her junior year in high school. Still wanting her to be "cool and spicy" the color of the car was black with green vines and red, bloody roses. Amu didn't mind at all.

"Good thing you have a car so you won't be late for school." Miki said as Amu's four guardians entered her car.

"I know, now I have to go pick up Rima before she becomes angry with me," Amu started the car and drove to Rima's house.

Amu arrived to Rima's house five minutes late. "You're late!" Rima yelled as she entered the car before buckling herself in. Kusukusu giggled at Amu's scared face and at Rima's angry expression.

"I'm sorry, but, somebody," she turned to glare at Ran and Miki, "broke my alarm clock."

"Eh! It was all Ran's fault! She was chasing me!" Miki argued.

"I'm sorry, Amu," Ran said as she looked at Amu with tears building up in her eyes. Amu sighed; she could never stay mad at them. After all they had gone missing and she had just recently found them during the summer. "It's okay but just be more careful next time."

Amu arrived to school on time which surprised everyone. Once school was out Rima and Amu walked to the Royal Garden since they were called to a meeting. The Royal garden in the high school looked exactly like the one that they had when they were in elementary. Rima and Amu saw everybody else sitting at the table already.

Amu, Rima, and Yaya had grown up to become very beautiful. They had even grown up from their chest area (lol!). Amu's hair had grown to the same length as how Rima's hair used to be in elementary. Rima had cut her long curly hair to how Amu had her short hair. Yaya kept her hair the same length as always.

The boys had grown up as well. Tadase had his hair the same way though. Nagihiko had cut his long beautiful hair to a shorter, spiky hairstyle, to show more of his boy side.

"I don't like being in high school!" Yaya whined.

"Why not?" Tadase asked

"Because that means that I'm less of a baby now!" she whined some more.

"You'll always be the baby to us," Amu said as she smiled down at Yaya.

"Amu-Chan," Yaya whimpered as tears came down from her eyes, "Arigato Amu-Chan!" she said as she started running towards Amu. Rima yanked Amu out of the way just in time before Yaya tackled her down to the floor.

"Nobody hugs my Amu-Chan but me," Rima said as she glared down at Yaya who was crying on the floor with tiny yellow birds circling her head. Kusukusu giggled again behind Rima.

As soon as the meeting was over Nagihiko handed out everyone a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Tadase

"There is a festival that is going to be held at the park and I wanted to have a stand up there with the other people but something came up and I can't attend to it. So I wanted to know if anybody could take my place," he quietly finished.

"I would like to but I can't. I have housework to do," Tadase sadly said.

"I can't either," said Yaya. Rima shook her head slowly, "Sorry."

"Ah no, it's okay. I understand," he said half smiling.

Amu saw that he really wanted to have this booth up at the park. "I'll do it!" Amu said as she stood up quickly scaring everybody around her. She smiled when she saw Nagihiko's face bright up.

"Really, you'll do it?"

"Yeah I have nothing to do and I know you really want this booth up so I'll do it!"

"Thank you Amu-Chan!" he said smiling. If he smiled and wider his face would get stuck.

"No problem!"

"Okay, then it's settled, now it's time to go home." Tadase said as he stood up from his seat.

"Rima, are your parents coming to pick you up?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, they are actually outside waiting for me right now."

"Amu-Chan, do you mind cleaning up before you leave? Tadase asked when he was at the front doors as soon as everyone had left.

"Um, no, I don't mind."

"Okay, great! See ya later!" he said as he waved good-bye.

As soon as Amu was done cleaning she headed out to her car. Her four guardians were asleep in their eggs in her bag. She had just entered the car when her phone rang. It was her mom calling her.

"Hello?"

"Amu-Chan! I wanted to tell you before you left to school that Ami was selected to go onto a trip from her school and we have to go with her. Is it okay that you're at the house by yourself for like a week or two?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I don't mind. I promised a friend that I would do something for them this Saturday for when he leaves the city."

"Oh, okay well then that's perfect! We already left so we'll talk to you soon! Bye honey, we love you!"

"I love you guys too," Amu said before she closed her phone.

Amu closed her eyes, she hasn't heard from Ikuto since he left to go find his father. "Ikuto," she whispered. Arms grabbed her from behind her seat.

"I'm here." A voice came from behind her. Amu turned around and gasped.

Ikuto.


	2. The confrontation and the unknown secret

Just to let everyone know, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! Please R&R!

"Ikuto? Wha…what are you doing here?" Amu stuttered as she tried to get over her shock. Ikuto just laughed and kissed her on her cheek. Amu's face turned into a bright tomato color.

"I can't come to see my Amu who I haven't seen in years?"

"Something clicked inside Amu's brain reminding her why she was upset with Ikuto. She moved away from him. "Like I said, what are you doing here?" Amu had raised her voice so to prove that she was happy with Ikuto. He got the hint.

"I'm sorry Amu. I've been meaning call you over the years but I've been so busy with stuff. And I was going to call you about me coming back but I wanted to surprise you."

Amu didn't want him to win that easily. So she turned on her car and drove silently home. Ikuto kept his eyes on her, which made it kind of hard to drive _damn you Ikuto_, she thought.

When they arrived to her house she quickly got out of her car and walked to her house. When she was inside she placed her bag on the kitchen table and walked to the refrigerator. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia woke up from their sleep and poked their heads out.

"Ikuto?" they all shrieked.

"And Yoru ~nya~!" Yoru flew from behind Ikuto

"Yoru!" Ran, Su and Dia flew out of the bag to meet him. Miki flew to Amu ignoring Yoru. Yoru was confused at first but then sad because he knew why she was ignoring him. Just like Amu she hadn't heard from Yoru.

Amu gathered milk and cookies for her and her other guardians. She walked pass Ikuto with Miki right beside her.

"Amu/" he whispered to her as she opened the door to her room. Still ignoring him she sat on her bed and pulled out her homework. Miki pulled out her drawing pad. Amu gave her a cookie.

Arigatou Amu." Miki said as she took the cookie. Ikuto sighed and sat down behind Amu, Yoru did the same thing but with Miki. The other guardians left to go watch TV. downstairs.

"Amu," Amu flipped a page in her book.

"Miki," Miki flew out of the room and Yoru followed her out.

"Amu," flips another page*

"Amu," *flips another page*

"Amu," Flips*

"Can you please stop flipping the pages while I'm trying to talk to you," he said as he slammed a hand on her book. Amu still flipped another page.

"Amu!" Ikuto turned Amu around to look at him. He started to speak when he paused and saw that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Amu, I…I'm really sorry. Please don't cry. Please don't. I don't want me to be the reason why you're crying." Ikuto's tears started falling down to his cheeks. Amu knew she had won. She made Ikuto feel how bad she had felt when she didn't hear from him in years.

Amu placed both of her hands on each side of his face and leaned in and _licked _his tears away. She pulled away and smiled to see Ikuto's shocked face.

"I love you Ikuto," she wisp eared. Ikuto smiled.

"I love you too, Hinamori Amu," he whispered back as he leaned in close to her lips, "I always have and always will," with that he finally closed the distance between their lips. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he lay down on her bed pulling her down on top of him.

They finally broke away to catch their breath's. Ikuto sat up against the bed board while Amu laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Ikuto began rubbing her back. Amu felt so safe and so right in where she was. Just like that. In Ikuto's arms. It soon got dark and she finally fell asleep.

Ikuto heard her breathing become soft and slow. He smiled and gently picked up her head and placed it on the pillows. Amu moaned in her sleep protesting but stayed asleep. Ikuto laughed quietly to himself and kissed her forehead. Amu smiled in her sleep. He stayed there smiling at her when he turned serious out of nowhere.

"Yoru" he whispered for his guardian. Yoru flew to him and landed on his shoulder. Ikuto opened the sliding window door and step out into the cold night. He turned around to close the door when he saw Amu curl up into a ball to keep herself warm from the cold breeze. That was entering her room.

Ikuto quickly but quietly closed the door. He transformed into Black Lynx with Yoru and jumped down from her balcony to roof to roof. The bright full moon being his only light.

"Ikuto…How long until we tell them the truth of why we were away for so long and why we're back?" Yoru asked in Ikuto's head.

"As long as we can," Ikuto said calmly. _Just not now, _he said to himself, _not yet._

Well that's the end of the second chapter please do not kill me! I'm sorry this was soooo late! Please forgive me!


	3. The new student

**Me: Hey everyone! I hope you guys had a good thanksgiving! :D Well I had finally finished Chapter three during thanksgiving but I couldn't upload it because I was at my sister's house and her computer broke down that day. :( Well anyways, here's chapter three! Enjoy! Oh and I do not own Shugo Chara of course.**

Amu woke up the next morning from the breeze that was entering through as small opening in the window. She shuttered as the wind hit her. She looked to her alarm clock.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Amu jumped out from her warm bed and took a quick shower and changed super fast into her "cool & spicy high school uniform. She went to go get her backpack from her closet, but when she opened the closet door she saw Ikuto's violin. She started to have a flashback about what had happened last night and about sleeping on Ikuto's chest. Amu turned bright red. She heard voices coming from downstairs. She quickly grabbed her backpack and checked the mirror to make sure her face was back to normal.

"Should we go wake up Amu-Chan?" she heard Ran ask before she entered the kitchen.

"That won't be necessary," Ikuto said without looking back at them.

"Why not?" asked Suu.

'"Because she's already here," He said turning around with a smile on his face. Amu broke out laughing because Ikuto was wearing an apron while cooking.

Ikuto frowned, "What's so funny?"

"No...Nothing," She said trying to keep herself from laughing again. She sat down at her usual seat as her guardians flew to her.

"Ohaiyo Amu-chan!"

"Good Morning to you guys too!"

"Breakfast is ready" Ikuto said as he handed everyone a plate.

Ikuto took off his apron and sat down next to Amu. Amu noticed that Yoru and Miki were sitting next to each other as well. Yoru was even feeding Miki. Miki blushed but accepted the food. When she was done chewing she kissed him on his check that was shocked and then fainted. Everyone laughed at him.

Amu finished her breakfast and ran back upstairs to brush her teeth. When she came back downstairs, Ikuto was waiting for her at the door.

"Man do I wish I was still in high school. I would have loved to walk around campus with you." He said as he took her hand and spun her around. Amu blushed as she finally got her arms around Ikuto. "Yeah, you and every other boy at my school do." She teased

Ikuto growled, "Well they better back off because you're mine," he leaned in and nuzzled her neck. Amu giggled. "You grew out your hair," he said as he brought the tips of her hair to his lips and kissed it. Amu blushed for the third time. "I like it"

Ikuto wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her chin with his other hand.

"I love you Amu, My lovely strawberry," he said as he leaned in closer to her.

"I love you too Ikuto, my lovely neko," she whispered as she leaned in closer as well.

"Nya," he said which made Amu giggle again. Ikuto finally closed the small distance between them again.

Amu gripped his hair and pulled him closer to her. Ikuto mimicked her, licking her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Amu allowed him to enter opening her mouth. Ikuto explored her mouth tasting her. He laughed to himself as he thought to himself that she did indeed taste like strawberries. Amu let out a little moan.

They finally pulled apart because they needed to breath and because Amu's phone had received a text message.

"Damn phone," Ikuto said as he tried to kiss Amu again.

"Hold on," she laughed as she checked to see who it was, "Oh, its Tadase-kun"

"Does that kiddy king have to keep interrupting us?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck again.

"Oh come on, you're not jealous of him are you?" she teased

"Ha, I'll never be jealous of him. I have you don't I?"

"Yes you do and I have to leave now. I'm already late for the meeting we're having." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She saw her guardians and Yoru waiting for her at her car.

"Sorry you guys, I know I'm running late." She apologized as she opened her car door and got in. She lowered her window to let her guardians in. Miki gave Yoru a quick kiss on his lips that gave her a hug and kissed her back. Miki blushed because she knew everybody was watching.

"Be careful," Yoru said to Miki as she entered the car.

"We're just going to school," Miki said. Ikuto came to Amu's driver's side and kissed her again. "We will." Amu said.

"We know," Ikuto said, "Now go or you'll be even more late."

"Oh crap! Bye!" Amu drove out of the driveway and speed to school. She luckily found a parking spot and she raced to the meeting.

"She sounds like a very nice person." A very unfamiliar voice said.

"Hey you guys! I'm so sorry that I'm running late!"

"Amu-Chan!" Yaya yelled as she ran towards her. But before she could reach her, Rima stuck out her foot and tripped Yaya flat on her face.

"Oh Rima, you're so mean," Yaya started to cry.

"Don't cry Yaya" Amu said as she helped Yaya up her feet.

"Oh Amu-Chan!"

"So I was right," Amu looked up to see a pair of gray eyes staring at her, "You are nice."

"Uh…Hi…Um…Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologize, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jack Sampson. It's," he took Amu's hand and kissed it. Amu blushed a little. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, well, um, thank you. Um Tadase-kun, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Oh Amu, as always, you were picked to show Jack here around the whole school."

"Oh, well, okay. Come on Jack, let's go."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Just call me Amu."

"Yes, Amu," Amu looked at him again but more closely this time. He looked like maybe a 2 inches taller than her and had black hair and fair skin. She hated to admit that he wasn't that bad looking. She sighed, "Well I'll see you guys later."

**Well that's the end of Chapter three. What did you guys think? o_0 Well I hoped you liked it. Oh and should I draw what everyone looks like? And how they are dressed? Please let me know in the reviews!**

**Chapter Four will be up soon! : Chapter 4: Ikuto's nightmare and the weird day at school!**

**:D**


	4. Ikuto's Nightmare & The weird day

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to upload the chapter on time like I said I would. I came down with a cold. I just got better a week ago but I had really wanted to upload this chapter but I was a prisoner to my own bed, so everyone please forgive my bad immune system. :\ But please R&R! ( I hate being sick! T-T )**

**"You can try as hard as you to try and find me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But you never will!" a voice echoed through the halls as Ikuto ran through them as the Black Lynx.**

** "Ikuto," Yoru said in Ikuto's head.**

** "I know!" Ikuto said as he tried to find the source of the voice. Ikuto thought that there was no end to the hallway until he saw a door at the end. He paused at the door, a little hesitant to open it.**

** "Ahhh!" a girl's scream came from behind the door, but it was so familiar, "Please don't!"**

** "Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he recognized the voice that was coming from inside was the girl that he deeply loved. "Amu! You let her go you bastard!" Ikuto said as he pounded on the door. He finally used his phantom claw and broke down the door. A bright light blinded him when he entered the room. He saw a shadow on top of a balcony in front of him.**

** "Welcome, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You have finally found me."**

** "Where is she you bastard? And don't lie to me or I will kill!"**

**The figure just laughed, "Oh you actually fell for that? I don't have your precious Amu with me, well, at least not yet. She looks very beautiful. I can't wait to have her in my arms, or better yet, in my bed." Ikuto could hear him smirking. Ikuto clenched his fist and jaw.**

** "You bastard, I'm going to kill you! Don't you dare ever touch her!"**

** "See ya!" and with that he disappeared into the shadows. Only his laughter echoed before it finally grew silent. Ikuto screamed into the darkness.**

** "Ikuto!" Ikuto woke up with a start. Yoru was floating in front of his face with a sad look on his face. He took a minute before he finally smiled to Yoru. "It's okay Yoru. I'm fine." He said as her rubbed the little guardian on his head. "I'm fine." **_We're fine._** He thought**

**Amu walked around the school grounds during lunch. Humming to herself she walked to an empty bench. Her guardians sat down on the bench next to her. She sat down thinking about how happy she was to know that Ikuto was finally back into her life. She was starting to think that he had left her and that she was going to be alone again. And then her mind flash to the new exchange student who just arrived to their school, Jack Sampson. He seemed like a nice guy but there was just something about him that threw her off. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was.**

** "Hello Amu," Amu opened her eyes to see the person she was just thinking about standing right in front of her, smiling.**

** "Oh, hello Jack," Amu said as she sat up straighter on the bench.**

** "Is it all right if I sit next to you?" **

** "Um, I'm actually leaving." Amu said as she quickly stood up and started walking back to the school building. Jack appeared to her side walking at the same pace she was.**

** "Oh well I actually wanted to talk to you."**

** "Oh? Um, okay," Amu kept walking. She noticed that he was still looking at her. A few students walked through the doors that Amu and Jack were walking towards.**

** "Oh my gosh! Look! It's Amu-Chan and look! She's walking with the new transfer kid!" One girl said as she pointed towards them.**

** "I heard that his name is Jack!" Another girl said.**

** "Oh Amu-Chan is so lucky! She is so pretty and she's already going out with the hottest guy in the school!" the last girl said. Amu was blushing from embarrassment.**

** "Hey!"Amu stopped in front of them, the girls stopped and looked scared, "Get this right, I am not going out with him."She pointed her finger towards where Jack was standing. A bunch of other students had gathered to see what was happening.**

** "Now Amu-Chan, do you really need to scare these lovely girls?" Jack said as he gently took a hold of Amu's hand and brought it up to his lips once again and kissed it. Amu was shocked again. He turned around to face the students that were there and said, "I would like to announce that I love Hinamori Amu with all my heart. It maybe weird to say this even though we just met this morning but it's what I call," he turned around to face Amu again looking straight into her eyes and said, "Love at first sight."**

** All the girls that were there awed in jealously while the guys groaned in jealously. Jack leaned down and picked up Amu bridle-style. "And I will make her my wife." There were a lot of gasps and more awes. Amu shook her head in dismay and leaped out from Jack's arms. **

**"Now hold on! I don't care who you are and that you suddenly have some "love at first" thing, but, there is no way in hell I'll marry you!" Seeing a lot of students watching was making her even more nervous. **_Who the hell is this guy and why is he telling everybody that I'll be his wife? I wanna tell Ikuto but that would just cause a problem. I think I could handle this by myself. If I'm ever going to be somebody's wife and that somebody would be Ikuto. I love Ikuto with all my heart! I love him and only him! _**She thought. "I advise that you stop this nonsense and leave me alone in piece!" Amu turned around and walked out of the group of people that had gathered around them. **_I need to go talk to my friends about this right away._

** Jack was left standing surrounded by the group of people who were watching Amu leave the hallway. Nobody saw the small smirk that was slowly growing on his face as he watched Amu walk away. **_Looks like it'll be a bit tougher then I thought. Looks like it's time to start plan B. _**He thought as he slowly walked away from the group of people, unnoticed. **_You'll soon be with me Amu. Whether you like it or not, you will be my wife and then soon I'll be able to get my precious power back. We'll soon have a son to become the most powerful thing in the universe! _**Jack left the school's campus and got into his car and drove home.**

_There that is the end of chapter I am sooooooooooo sorry that it is super duper late! :'(_


	5. The Date!

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! But I do wish I had Ikuto! Please R&R! I Reviews!**_

Amu stormed into the Guardians Garden looking for her friends. Unfortunately only Tadase was there packing things up and putting them away.

"Ah, Amu-Chan, what brings you here? School is already over." Tadase asked as he saw Amu walk up the stairs.

"Where is everyone else?" Amu asked as she looked for her other companions. "Did they already leave?"

"Yeah they left as soon as school was over. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is. There is something wrong with that Jack kid."

"What is wrong with him?" Tadase asked as he grabbed his backpack. Amu looked at him for a minute before answering him.

"I'll let you know when I see everyone as well tomorrow." She said before she walked out of the garden.

"Amu-Chan, are you going to tell Ikuto about Jack?" Ran asked as she poked her head out of the bag. Miki, Suu, and Dia poked their heads out as well with a worried look on their faces. Amu shook her head.

"No, he just came back. I'm not going to let something like this get in between us. I just want to be with Ikuto." She sighed. She then turned to look at Miki with a grin on her face. "So Miki, correct me if I'm wrong but I think you and Yoru just got together." Miki blushed so hard that her whole face turned red. Everyone giggled at her as they entered her car.

_**Now arriving to her house…**_

Amu parked her car and opened the door to her house. "I'm home." Ikuto came walked down the stairs all dressed up. Amu's mouth fell opened. She had never seen Ikuto dress up so nice. Well he never looked bad in normal clothes but he looked handsome in his black suit and red tie. (Yes I think that looks really good on guys, xD )

"Ikuto, why are you all dressed up?" Amu said after she finally composed herself. Ikuto laughed and walked up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and covered her eyes. "Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"Just walk. I'll lead you to where you need to go. Now walk up the stairs." Amu walked nervously up the stairs. When they finally reached the top of the stairs he made her walk a couple of more steps. He opened a door and led her inside. He finally took off his hand from her eyes and wrapped it around her waist with his other arm. "Ok, now open your eyes." Amu opened her eyes little by little. She saw something red and long. When she finally opened her eyes all the way, her mouth fell opened again. There was a long beautiful red silk dress lying on her bed. (http : / www . polyvore. com / long _ red _ backless _halter _ neck / thing?id = 15401147) [To see the dress but without the spaces.]

"What do you think?" Ikuto asked as he placed his chin on her right shoulder. Amu walked over slowly to dress. She leaned down and touched the dress.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She turned to look at Ikuto who was now beside her, "Where did you get? It looks really expensive." Ikuto lifted the dress off the bed and held it against Amu.

"It was nothing really. It was my mother's and I thought that it would look nice on you. Here put it on. I'll be waiting downstairs." He said before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Amu stood there with the dress in her hands. Ran, Suu and Dia were all dancing with joy around Amu.

"Amu-Chan, it's so pretty!" Ran said as she picked up the dress.

"Yes it is." Dia nodded her head.

"It would have looked better in green," Suu said. They all laughed at her. Amu took a quick shower then blew dry her hair before putting on her dress. She quickly curled her hair and did her makeup. She was finish within 30 minutes with the help of her little guardians. She quickly got out of her room. She walked slowly down the stairs, she saw Ikuto talking to Yoru and Miki. Miki and Yoru were also dressed up. But Yoru had a blue tie and Miki had a blue dress.

Ikuto turned around to see Amu finish walking down the last few steps and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful." Amu blushed almost to the color of her dress.

"Miki you look beautiful too." Miki blushed. I saw a small little dinner set up in the kitchen.

"Miki and Yoru are having dinner here. While," he said as he got her from around her waist, "We're going out to eat." Amu and Ikuto said that they'll be back later and to not wait up for them.

Ikuto drove Amu's car all the way to the restaurant. Ikuto hurried over to Amu's side and opened her door as the vale people took the car. Amu looked around at the bright restaurant. She leaned towards Ikuto's ear. "Ikuto this restaurant looks really expensive." Ikuto smiled and leaned towards her ears.

"It looks like you forgot about my weakness," he whispered in her ear. Amu's mind flashed back to when he first bit her ear. She slapped his arm fast enough that nobody else saw. He laughed, "Its ok. Don't worry about it. Please just let it go." Amu thought for awhile. _**I might as well let him be since I'm not going to mention about what had happened in school today.**_ "Okay." They were quickly escorted to a table in the back by a huge window with the view of the ocean and the sunset.

Do you like it?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes I do! It's so beautiful! But, what is the special occasion?" Amu asked as Ikuto helped her in her chair before sitting down across from her.

"I just want to make up for the time that I was here every second with you."

They quickly ordered their food and they chatted a bit until their food came. Ikuto asked about how things were with her and the guardians. He also asked if Tadase was still trying to get with her. Amu laughed and said replied no. He asked if she had heard from Utau. Utau was on a tour and Kukai was with her. They got engaged a year after he got out of high school. Their wedding was soon to be announced. When they finally finished their dessert Ikuto paid the bill while Amu left the tip. She didn't feel right if she let him do everything. When they got into the car Ikuto was silent. Amu was a bit worried.

They finally arrived to her house again. Ikuto opened Amu's door again and led her to the door steps of her door. She was about to open the door when Ikuto held her hands. "Ikuto?" Amu asked as he turned her to face him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Ikuto?" She repeated again with her eyes fixed on the box.

He opened the box and inside was a necklace and a small cat pendant with a blue spade, a red heart, a green clover, and a yellow diamond wrapped around its tail. Amu placed a hand on the necklace, "It's so beautiful."

"I had it custom made for you. Here let me put it on you." He said as he took it out of the box. Amu lifted her hair as Ikuto put the necklace around her neck. When he was done he kissed both sides of her neck.

"Thank you." Amu giggled a little.

"Did you know that your giggle is so adorable?' Ikuto asked as he picked her up bridal style. Amu just giggled some more. Everything was dark in her house. Ikuto carried her all the way to her room and put her feet on the floor. Amu allowed Ikuto to help her out of her dress. When she finished putting on her , Ikuto was already in his and lying down on the bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the bed?" Ikuto asked with a grin on his face. Amu just laughed and jumped into bed on top of Ikuto. "I'll take that as a yes." Amu just snuggled up against Ikuto and hid her face on his neck, giving little kisses.

"I love you Ikuto." She whispered into his ear before giving him a playful bite on his ear.

"And I love you Amu," he laughed as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. After a minute or so they broke apart, catching their breaths. Amu started to lean in again but Ikuto stopped her. "You have school tomorrow young lady. And I do not want to be the cause of you being late today." Amu groaned but let it go. She snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _**This feels right.**_ They both thought to themselves before falling asleep. Little did they know that Jack was off in his mansion working on his Plan B.

._**Well there you have it you guys! Chapter 5! What did you guys think? Did any of you think he was going to give an engagement ring? Haha! xD Next chapter will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow? Keep your fingers crossed!**_


	6. Jack's Plan and The Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I have a question to my reviewers; do I have to keep saying I don't own Shugo Chara on every page? Thanks!**

Amu woke up the next morning as the sunlight hit her face from her window. She felt something move from underneath her. She looked up to see that she was still sleeping next to Ikuto. Amu stood up quickly and blushed. Ikuto sighed in his sleep and curled into a little ball. Amu giggled and silently got off her bed. She took a shower and changed into her clean uniform. Ikuto was still sleeping on her bed. Amu smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips. Ikuto smiled in his sleep. **'Bye, love'** she thought as she headed outside to her car. She left her guardians to sleep in today. She drove all the way to school by herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the necklace that Ikuto gave her last night. **'I wonder why he's acting so strange. I know he wants to make up the time we didn't spend the time together but we have to forever. I love him and only him, he shouldn't be so worried. Even Yoru is acting a little strange. Oh well, I'm just glad that they're both back. I know Miki is!' **She thought as she walked into her school.

"My, my, my, aren't you cheerful today." Amu froze in the hallway. She turned around and saw Jack standing a few feet behind her leaning against the lockers.

"And what is it that you want Jack?" Amu said as she folded her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Oh come on, Amu, is that how you talk to you fiancé? I'm hurt." He said as he placed a hand over his heart. Some girls that were walking past by stopped.

"Oh poor Jack. Gosh Amu why do you have to be so mean to the guy? He declared his love to you and proposed and you still deny him? Ugh, you are so heartless."

"Now, now, ladies, there is no need to cause a ruckus." He said as he waved the girls down. They all blushed and hurried out of the hallway but not before giving Amu a dirty look. "But Amu dear, you will fall for me. One way or another, everyone else thinks we are a good couple. Why not just make it official?" He said with a smirk on his face as he walked closer to Amu. He placed a hand on Amu's cheek.

"Keep your slimy, disgusting hand away from me!" Amu said as she smacked his hand away, "I already told you that I'm never going to love you and I'm not going to marry you!" Amu walked away and headed to her first class leaving Jack alone.

~*~*~3rd P.O.V. of Jack~*~*~

**'Well it seems like plan b is already working as planned. Once I have every student drink the potion that I made everyone will soon side with me and then I'll force Amu to drink the potion. Only then will she believe she is in love with me and will do anything to be with me.'** Jack thought as he silently laughed to himself as he walked to his first period class which was P.E. Today was a marathon and as everyone was stretching to get ready for the run, nobody saw Jack pour some potion in the gallon of water. The potion was clear so when it mixed with the water nobody would be able to tell that it had been tampered with. After he was done pouring it in he walked over to Tadase who was lining up to run.

"Hey Tadase, do you mind if I run with you today?" Jack asked as he reached him.

"Oh, hi Jack and no I don't mind at all." Tadase smiled

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure," Tadase said. The P.E. teacher raised his flag and everyone got into a running pose. He soon lowered it and everyone started running. "It's about Amu."

Tadase laughed, "Yeah about her, don't worry about it too much. She is just into her "cool and Spicy" mode. She has been like that since I've met her. You'll get used to it."

**'Poor Tadase, it looks like I didn't even have to give him the potion. He is dumber than I thought.'** Jack thought. "Ah, thanks Tadase-kun." He said as he flashed a fake smile.

"No problem." As soon as the marathon was over everyone was super thirsty. Everyone lined up to get a drink of the water that had the unknown potion in it. Jack stood under a tree grinning as everyone started drinking the potion.

~ * ~ * ~ * 3rd P.O.V. of Amu ~ *~ *~*

It was finally lunch time and Amu was in the library checking her email. She got a message from her parents and little sister and a lot of pictures. She heard a little pop up sound in her head phones and saw that she got an I.M chat. She looked and saw that it was Ikuto.

_Ikuto: Evening Love,_

_Amu: Haha! Did you just wake up?_

_Ikuto:…yes. (^_^); _Amu giggled and shook her head.

_Ikuto: How come you didn't wake me up when you woke up?_

_Amu: Because you looked so handsome when you're sleeping. And I thought you could rest for a little while longer._

_Ikuto: O.k. But next time wake me up so then I can be a proper boyfriend and drop you off at school._

_Amu: Sure thing, love._

_Ikuto: I had a dream that you had kissed me this morning_

_Amu: ;D_

_Ikuto: YOU DID!_

_Amu: Haha, yes I did!_

_Ikuto: Oh if only I did wake up I would have given you a proper kiss._

_Amu: Haha! Don't worry, you'll get one when I get home today._

_Ikuto: Are you coming home early or you going to stay after school?_

_Amu: For you, I'll come home early._

_Ikuto: Sweet._

*School Bell Rings*

_Amu: I have to go now. The annoying school bell rang. :'(_

_Ikuto: Awww! Well At least I get to see you in two hours._

_Amu: Haha, yes you do!_

_Ikuto: Bye my lovely strawberry._

_Amu: Bye my lovely neko_

_Ikuto: ~Nya~_

_Amu: Haha! I love you!_

_Ikuto: I love you more!_

_Amu: Haha! Well I really have to go or I'll get detention and then I would have to really stay after school!_

_Ikuto: O.K. O.K. bye love_

_Amu: Bye!_

_~Amu logged off~_

Amu raced to her next class before the late bell rang. Some of her classmates were looking at her and pointing at her. **'Oh please let the beg ring for school to be over already!'**

*Two Hours later*

"Amu, are you going to stay after school today?" Rima asked Amu as they both got up from their desks and put on their backpacks.

"No, not today. But I'll text you later okay?"

"Yeah sure no problem. You better not forget to text me!" Rima said as yelled after Amu who quickly rushed to the classroom door.

"I won't!" Amu exited out of the classroom but then almost ran into Tadase. "Oh Tadase, sorry! I didn't see you."

"Haha, no problem Amu! Are you not going to stay after school today?"

"No, not today, sorry"

"Oh okay, bye!" Tadase said as he leaned in and gave Amu a hug. Amu was thrown back a bit until she heard him whisper something into her ear. "You should really give him a chance Amu. You can't be single forever and you'll never know when that idiot of Ikuto will come ba…" *Slap* Amu had slapped Tadase across the face.

"Don't you ever call him that! And for your information, Ikuto is the only guy I would ever love! And besides he did come back!" Amu yelled before she stormed out of the school and got into her car and drove back to her house. She finally reached her house and parked her car. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look like she was crying. "I wonder what made Tadase act like that. He never said anything like that before and why does HE want me to give Jack a chance? No way in hell mister!'

She quickly got out her car and raced to her house. She opened her door and said, "I'm hom…" but she was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Welcome home Amu." Ikuto said as he kissed her neck just above the necklace chain.

Amu giggled, "I could get used to this." She said as she turned in Ikuto's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. Ikuto pulled away after a minute and picked her up bridal style and walked the stairs into her room.

Ikuto laid her on her bed and laid down next to her. Amu moved so that she was sort of lying on top of him like the night before. It was quiet for a few minutes but it didn't bother Amu because it wasn't a bad kind silence.

"Hey Amu," Ikuto said after a while.

"Yes?" Amu asked

"How would you like to move in with my in my parents old house?" Ikuto asked. Amu gasped as she sat up and looked at Ikuto who was looking up at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Would you rather not and just live here with your parent and little sister?" Ikuto frowned

"No, no, not that's not it! I mean, I would love to move in with you!" Ikuto sat up and smiled as he hugged Amu tightly. "But let's wait until my parents come back."

"Sure thing love! I'm so glad that you're going to move in with me."

"Me too, love." Amu said as she laid back down. Amu yawned.

"Are you tired?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, just a little."

"Okay, well how about you just take a nap and I'll make dinner and then I'll wake you up."

"Sounds like a plan. But stay here until I fall asleep."

"Sure thing love," he said as he gave Amu a quick kiss on the lips. Amu smiled as she closed her eyes and held Ikuto's hand and she soon fell asleep.

~*~*~3rd P.O.V of Ikuto~*~*~

Ikuto got up and quickly gave her a kiss on her forehead. He slipped out of her bedroom and left outside her house. Yoru quickly flew up to Ikuto.

"Are we going out to look for him again Ikuto?" Yoru asked

"Yes, let's go." **'I have to find him quick'** Ikuto thought as he transformed again and started searching for the unknown man that wanted to get Amu.

**Ok people here is finally the 6th chapter! Sorry I was late again! So to make it up I made a even longer chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, Please R&R! :D Thanks again you guys for reading, subscribing and adding my story as a favorite! You guys are awesome! *hands you guys a cookie!* See you guys on the next chapter! **


	7. Ikuto's Search & Amu's Dream

***~*~*Hey you guys, thanks to the ones who had reviewed my last chapter! **

**Yoru: I love my fan girls ~Nya~**

**Miki: *glares at Yoru***

**Yoru: *sweat drop* But I love my Miki more!**

**Ikuto: I love Amu and I want to kill Jack! Bibliotaku748 wanna join me?**

**Amu: I love you too Ikuto!**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Here we go! *~*~***

***~*~3****rd**** P.O.V of Ikuto*~*~***

That night it was a bit colder than the other nights. Ikuto could see his breath as he let it out. He had been searching for 30 minutes and he still knew nothing. Nothing about the guy he was looking for or how to protect his beloved Amu.

"Ikuto, we have been searching for at least an hour and there is still no sign of that guy. Maybe he still doesn't know where she lives. And what if he doesn't even find Amu?" Yoru said as Ikuto stood on top of a tree branch.

"I wish I could believe that Yoru, I really do. But I just can't let that bastard anywhere near Amu. I have to stop him. Not only will he get his powers back, but he'll try to make more of him. He'll use Amu for…for…Argh!" Ikuto punched the wall trying to rid off the image he had of Amu crying and frighten as she is laying down on a bed and an unknown guy smirking down at her.

"Ikuto! Be careful or you'll have to find a way to explain the bleeding to Amu-Chan!" Yoru screeched as he grabbed Ikuto's hand with his little paws, licking away the blood from Ikuto's knuckles.

"You're right Yoru, I'm sorry," he said as he pet Yoru's head, "We should get back before Amu wakes up." Ikuto turned around to walk back to Amu's house when he noticed a shadow leaning against a tree.

"My, my, my, look at what we have here," said the voice of the shadow. Ikuto froze in his steps. **'That voice!' **He thought, **'That voice! It's him! It's' **"You!" he yelled as he transformed into the black lynx again and attacked the unknown guy. Ikuto missed him by an inch. He turned around and saw the face of the guy. The light from the lamppost that was close by shone on the unknown guy as he looked up at Ikuto. His gray eyes glared at Ikuto. His black hair moved against the wind that was starting to stir up for no reason.

"So I guess you have a little power in left in you." Ikuto said as he glared back.

"Not much but, Once I get my hands on Amu, I'll get them all back. I'll get my powers that you sealed away from me." Jack said as he stepped closer to Ikuto. "She's really beautiful. She's grown too." He smirked.

"I said for you to stay away from her! She'll never go with you! Not even after she finds out what you plan to do with her. I won't let you anywhere near her!"" He yelled as he used his phantom claw which Jack quickly blocked with some sort of power that he couldn't see. Jack laughed as he saw Ikuto's face. "Is the little kitty scared?" he mocked

"You bastard!" Ikuto yelled as he swiped at Jack again but Jack disappeared.

"Ha ha! Well it was nice to see you again Ikuto but I'm sorry I have to cut our reunion for right now. Until then!" Ikuto heard Jack's laughter just as the same way back when he had last saw him. Ikuto was about to go looking for him again when he felt his phone vibrate. He wanted to ignore it but something was telling him to look at it. And sure enough it was Amu who sent him a text message.

"_Where are you?" _Ikuto sighed as he realized that he was taking too long. He decided to come up with a lie. Not really meaning it but he didn't want to get her involved.

"_I went to the store. What's wrong?" _He waited until a few seconds later she sent a text back.

"_Nothing…I was just a bit worried, that's all." __**'Damn.'**_ Ikuto thought.

"_Don't worry. I won't be long."_

"_Ok…I love you." _'I guess I have to hurry in order for me to get to her. Something must be up.' He thought as he rushed to a grocery store and bought stuff to make spaghetti.

"_I love you too." He sent back. "I'm on my way home. It won't be long."_

"_Ok."_

_*~*~3__rd__ P.O.V of Amu when she was sleeping*~*~*_

Amu was walking down a dark hallway, she didn't know why she was doing it but something was making her walk. She saw a door at the end of the hallway and it was open by a crack and she could she light coming from inside. She opened the door and was blinded by the light because she had been in the dark for some time. She took in the surroundings. It was big and there were books everywhere and there was a desk where someone was standing next to. There was also someone else with a sword in his hand.

"_Amu," _he said_. _She was confused of how he knew her name but then she realized that it was Ikuto who was holding the sword. She wanted to run to him but she couldn't.

"_Amu," _said a different voice. She looked at the other man that was standing by the desk. It was jack. Amu felt her lips curve up in a smile._**'Why am I smiling to him?'**_she thought as she started to feel herself move towards Jack, who was holding up, _**'No! I don't want to go near him! I want**__**to go with Ikuto! Ikuto, help me! Please!'**_ Amu yelled in her head. Put she still walked towards Jack. She leaned in a kissed Jack. _**'Oh, my, gosh! What am I doing? Why am I kissing you? Get**__**away from me!**__' _"Hello love,' Amu said. Ikuto, who was watching the whole thing, was quivering with anger. He looked up and Amu saw tears running down his cheeks. "What did you do? What did you do to her? She would have never gone to you by her own free will!"

"What? You don't believe that she doesn't love you anymore and that she wants to be with me now?" _**'They know each other?'**_Amu thought, _**'What are you not telling me Ikuto? Are you hiding something from me?'**_"I don't love you anymore," Amu said, _**'No! Don't say that! Ikuto, I love you! I only love you! Please save me!' **_Amu turned to face Jack. "Kill him, my love."

"Certainly." Amu watched in horror as Jack used some unknown force and took away the sword from Ikuto's hand and stabbed him in the chest. Ikuto screamed in pain. _**'No, no, no!'**_ Amu cried in the inside while outside she was smiling like she couldn't have been happier.

Ikuto lifted up his arm and reached out to her. She just looked at him and laughed. Jack lifted her bridal stlye and for some reason there was now a bed in the room. _**'What are you doing? Let me go!'**_Amu yelled inside her head. Jack laid her on the bed and soon started to take off her clothes. Amu, without wanting to, started to help Jack take off her clothes. She was soon naked and taking off Jack's clothes. Jack looked down at her and smirked.

"Now, it is time you start having my kids," he said as he leaned down and started kissing her neck. Amu let out a moan.

"Yes, my darling." _**'No!**__'_ Amu screamed!

"No!" Amu yelled as she finally awoken from her terrible dream. She was crying her heart out as it started to play over and over again in her mind. She looked around and didn't see Ikuto. She remembered that he wanted to make her dinner, so she ran downstairs to look for him. He wasn't there. She ran into the living room and saw only her guardians sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Are you ok, Amu-Chan," ask Ran

"You're crying," said Su as she and Dia flew over to Amu and started wiping the tears away with their small hankerchiefs.

"What's wrong?" asked Miki. Amu just stared at them before finally answering them.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had a terrible nightmare.

"Are you sure?" asked Dia. Amu nodded.

"Where is Ikuto?" she asked

"He left outside with Yoru," Answered Miki, "They didn't say where they were going though." She frowned.

"Oh," Amu said, "I send him a text." Amu opened her phone.

"_Where are you?" _Send.

*~*~*~* **Ok you guys! Here is chapter 7! What did you think of it? Was it good? Too short? I'm having writers block again. *curse you writes block* well anyways I wrote down what I could. I hope you guys at least enjoyed it a little. When I was writing I realized that I had forgotten about Amu's guardians. They probably hated me for a while! Well please Read it and Review! I love Reviews! And does anybody know who to make that line go across the page? I don't know how to do it and I really, really want to do it. So if you good help then that would be great! xD*~*~*~**


	8. Jack and Amu's fight

**Hey you guys, sorry for the very late chapter. My computer still doesn't work so I had do all this stuff in the library. I also feel like I'm losing my reviewers. Again I apologize. :(**

***~*~*Amu's P.O.V*~*~*~**

Amu was upstairs in her room with her guardians except for Miki who was downstairs drawing something for Yoru. Amu was sitting on her at her desk brushing her long pink hair. Ran and Suu were arguing about which hair bow Amu should put in her hair. Ran was obviously saying a reddish-pinkish bow would look best while Suu was saying that green would look better. Dia was in her egg in Amu's bag. She liked to be in her egg a lot.

"This one would look better!" Ran said as she carried the red-pink bow in her tiny hands.

"No! This lovely green one looks better! That one will only blend in her hair. The green will pop out!" Suu said as she carried the lime green bow.

Amu couldn't help but giggle at her little guardian friends. "You guys don't have to fight over something so little." She opened a little box and pulled out a bow that was white with blue, green, pink and yellow hearts on it. "Will this work?" She asked as she showed it to them.

Ran smiled and did a little twirl with her pomp pomp's! "Hai, that one is pretty!"

"It's pretty!" said Suu, "But the green would have looked a lot better." She whispered softly. Amu giggled again as she grabbed a couple of her hair and clipped it to the back. She heard the front door to her house open. "Oh that must be Ikuto and Yoru coming back already." She said happily and quickly ran downstairs.

"Ikuto…" She paused as she saw not Ikuto but Jack standing in her living room with Miki in his hands, she was unconscious. "Miki! Bastard, what did you do to her?" He just laughed and threw Miki on the sofa. Suu rushed to Miki but was blocked away from an unseen barrier. Suu fell on the couch and she too fell unconscious. "You bastard, how dare you! Ran!" She looked at her guardian who nodded her head and transformed with Amu into "Amulet Heart"

"Why, don't you look even lovelier in that outfit?" Jack said as he gave Amu a disturbing glance up and down, lingering more on her chest. "Wait until you see the outfit I have picked for you at our future home." he held out a hand, "Come with me Amu. Don't try and fight me. I would hate to put a scar on that lovely body of yours."

"How many times do I have to tell you? **I DON'T WANT YOU! I LOVE IKUTO ONLY AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" **Amu yelled as she charged after Jack, who only smirked and gave a little flick of his wrist and Amu was flung to the wall. Blood started rolling down her forehead but she ignored it and charged again. Jack just stepped out of the way and he again flung her to another wall. Dia came from Amu's room. "Amu!"

"No Dia! Don't come here!" But it was too late, Jack flicked a finger towards Dia and she was slammed into a kitchen glass cabinets. There was glass and blood everywhere. Amu ran to the kitchen and looked for Dia. "Dia! Dia!" Amu cried as she saw her yellow guardian lying on the kitchen counter. Amu rushed to her, afraid to touch her. She picked up Dia, she was cold and pale. "Dia, please," she cried, "Dia, please don't leave us, Dia! Open your eyes!"

"Dia, we need you! Please wake up!" Ran cried as she was still transformed into Amulet Heart with Amu. Amu wasn't paying attention to Jack that she didn't realize that he was behind her.

"Now it's time for us to go my sweet love," Amu gasped and tried to run away but it was too late. She blacked out.

***~*~*Ikuto's P.O.V~*~*~**

"Ikuto, something doesn't feel right." Yoru whispered sadly to Ikuto.

"I feel the same way." Ikuto said as he started running faster back to Amu's house. When he finally arrived, he saw that outside it looked like if everything was ok. He slowly went up that stairs when Yoru freaked out. "I smell blood! Ikuto, open the door, hurry!" Ikuto quickly took out the house keys to open the front door when he realized that the door was slightly open. He quickly rushed but stopped in horror when he saw the broken glasses and wood chipped everywhere. Yoru quickly flew around the house screaming.

"Miki! Miki! Miki where are you!" he finally flew over to the kitchen and saw Miki, Ran and Suu hunched over, crying, in each other's arms.

"Yoru!" Miki said sadly as she looked up to see Yoru fly down to her. Yoru noticed that she was injured and had a couple of bruises on her small little arms. She tried to stand up and walk to him but she was still weak. Yoru caught her before she hit the floor. Ikuto walked over to them and saw the blood on the kitchen cabinets and on the counter. He also saw a white small handkerchief covering a small body. He lifted it a bit to just see what was under it. There, lying down and pale, was Dia's small body.

"Suu," Ikuto whispered, "What happened here? Where is Amu? Please," Ikuto said as tears were falling from his eyes, "Tell me. I need to know."

Suu looked up at Ikuto and opened her mouth but nothing came out but tears from her eyes. Miki, who was still in Yoru's arms, who was tending to her wounds, spoke, "It was that filthy transfer student! Jack came into the house. I thought it was you guys at first but it wasn't until he came in that I tried calling out for Amu-Chan. But I blacked out," She winced in pain as Yoru started cleaning one of her wounds.

"Sorry," Yoru said.

"It's okay." Miki said, she turned to look at Suu who was just sitting down arranging flowers around Dia's covered body.

"Suu flew to Miki but was hit by an unseen force and was also knocked off conscious," Ran said as she place a hand on Suu's shoulder, "I character changed with Amu and we fought with Jack," she said as she looked around at the mess in the kitchen and in the living room. "D…D…Dia," she said as tears were forming in her eyes, "she was asleep in her egg but when she heard us fighting, she came down to help us but Jack flung her to the kitchen cabinets. Amu and I ran over to Dia but she was… she was…gone." She said as she let the tears fall down. Ikuto lifted Ran up and gave her a small hug. "Jack suddenly came from behind us and then that's when everything went black. I woke up and I help Miki and Suu and we covered up Dia's body."

Ikuto gently put Ran down because he was starting to quiver with rage. "Amu!" He yelled as tears were falling down on his face faster. He was so mad he punched the wall next to him.

"Ikuto!" said Yoru.

"Ikuto," Ikuto turned to look at Suu who was still looking at Dia's body. She finally looked up at him with her small green eyes, "please, please bring us back our Amu."

"I will, I most defiantly will do that," **and I'll kill him! **He thought to himself. Miki took out a piece of paper from her pocket; she winced as she moved her arm. Yoru grabbed the paper and handed it to Ikuto. It was a note from Jack that he left behind.

_As of now you know that I have your beloved Amu. She will soon wake up soon but I suggest that you get here before she wakes up. Below are the instructions to find me at my mansion. You better hurry because when she wakes up, she marry me and have my children and I'll have my powers back!_

_~Jack_

**That ass-whole! **Ikuto thought, "Yoru, I'm sorry but we have to go now!" Yoru looked at Miki who nodded her head. Yoru kissed Miki gently as to not her. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and then again on the lips again. "I'll be back," he said.

"Please be careful," Miki whispered, "Jack is a tough opponent."

"I will." He said as he then finally went to Ikuto, they both transformed into the black lynx.

"I'll bring her back, I promise you guys. And I'll avenge Dia's death." Ikuto said as he jumped outside a window and started running. **Please wait for me Amu.**


	9. Amu's identity revealed

Hey you guys! Sooo sorry for this very late chapter! I've been having problems and thinking too much! X| Well anyways I hope you guys can forgive me! I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my story! **Elowai, bibliotaku748, moonlight-gurl808**

* * *

Amu woke up when she felt sunlight hit her face. She quickly got sat up and regretted it. The pain from her head hit her hard. She laid back down and put a hand to her head. As she looked around the room she started to realize that she wasn't in her room. As soon as she thought that painful memories started rushing through her head. With texting Ikuto, hearing someone in her house, her rushing down, seeing Jack and Miki. Fighting with Jack and then, **Dia. **Amu started to cry as she remembered that her yellow diamond guardian was killed by Jack. She wanted to personally hurt Jack for killing Dia and hurting her other guardians. That also reminded her that she was also all alone in the unknown room.

She started to look for a door or a window to escape from but she couldn't find any. She soon heard a click; she turned around and saw that somebody was opening a door from the outside. She braced herself getting into a fighting pose. She was ready to kick the person in the face when she saw blonde hair. **Tadase-kun!**

"_Tadase-kun! What are you doing here? Are you here to help me escape? It's Jack! He's the one that locked me up here! You have to get me out of here now before he gets here!" __***Slap***_ Amu was on the floor with her hand on her cheek. She looked back at Tadase. He looked annoyed. Amu was too shocked to speak.

"_Don't you ever just shut up?" _He said as he grabbed her from her arms and pushed her back on the bed.

"_Tadase-kun, wha, what are you doing?"_ Amu said as she was finally out of her shock.

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making you mine! This would have been easier if only you had chosen me over that stupid cat"!_ He spat out like saying it was venom. He quickly took off his shirt and clawed on to the bed. Amu was scared so she scooted back on the bed to get away from him. He reached out for her and she tried to escape but he was too quick and she was still a little weak. He pulled out a couple of handcuffs from his pocket. Amu shrieked and Tadase slapped her again. _"Shut up damn it!" _He started cuffing her wrist and ankles to the bed. Amu couldn't move.

"_Please Tadase-kun, you don't want to do this."_

"_Like hell I do." _He said as he slowly started pulling away her clothing.

"_Tadase-kun, please don't do this." _Amu said as she started to cry again. Frustrated he grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged her.

"_That's better."_ He said as he started unclipping her bra, kissing her chest and slowly down her stomach as he started unbuttoning her skirt. No matter how much Amu tried to get him off her she couldn't. He finally cut off her skirt since he couldn't slight it off because her ankles were cuffed. He slowly cut off her underwear. Then she was fully exposed to Tadase. Amu couldn't do anything but cry.

Then she started to feel someone touching her thigh. She closed her eyes not wanting to see Tadase violate her. She felt as he spread open her legs and felt his fingers touching her down there. She felt as he started to enter his fingers into her. **I'm so sorry Ikuto. I love you so much.** She thought as she was braising herself. But then she felt him off of her.

"_What the…?"_ was all she heard before she heard a slicing sound. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jack standing next to her on the side of the bed.

"_He should know his damn place." _Amu looked down and saw Tadase lying on the floor with a great big puddle of dark red, **Blood.** **He killed Tadase! **"He should know better than to take the virginity of my future wife." He pulled out a shirt out of thin air and placed it over Amu.

"I think it's time I tell you what I plan to do with you." He said as he sat down next to Amu. "I'm a great wizard and I have come from a very far place. I used to be the greatest one alive, well that was until I met Ikuto." **Ikuto? How does he know Ikuto?** She thought. Jack laughed as he saw Amu's confused face.

"I guess you would like to know how Ikuto and I know each other. Well It was a couple of months back and I planned to rule the world. I was so close to achieving it until Ikuto came along and ruined it for me! I was so close to ruling the whole world until somehow Ikuto was able to trap my powers inside me. I have been able to use some of my powers but they need to be stronger." He looked at Amu. "And you are going to help me get them back." Amu shook her head furiously, Jack just laughed. "Oh yes you are. And by me having sex with you will grant me my powers back! And you'll soon give birth to my offspring!" Amu was horrified. "I thought I was never going to get my powers back but thankfully I did my research." He stood up from the bed. "You see Amu, you are the legendary Amulet goddess!"

**What the hell is he talking about? Me? A Amulet goddess?** "I know you might think it's crazy but like I said, I did my research. You are the Amulet Goddess and you will become my wife and have my babies. So then I can have an heir to the throne for when my time is up. Oh can't you just picture it? We'll be celebrating when our oldest son destroys a city all by himself!" he laughed. "Oh! Well you look at the time, it's almost time Ikuto arrives to try and save his little princess, or should I say goddess?" **Ikuto's coming? **"I'm sorry my darling but you'll have to sleep for right now. But don't worry! When you wake up you'll only be thinking of me and will hate Ikuto with all your heart." He said as she threw something on her. **No! This can't happen! I need to stay awake! I need to warn Ikuto! I can't…fall…asleep.** Amu wasn't strong enough to fight back as sleep took her in. She saw Jack leave with Tadase's body and close the door. It soon went black once again.

* * *

So they you guys have it! The new chapter! Really, I am sorry it for it being late! I didn't mean for it to! Well please again, review! I want to really hear your thoughts about it! Have a nice day! :D


	10. Ikuto's struggle and Rima's fight

Sorry for the very, very, very late update, been a bit busy with a lot of stress and writers block! I really wish I had "Ikuto" ha-ha! I bet most of us do! Special thanks to my reviewers: **Bibliotaku748, Suigintou, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, alchemistlover14, **and **RomanticaKH1! **Thanks for sticking this long with me! :) Well now that Tadagay is finally died *celebrates with confetti* now it's time for Jack to get what's coming for him *sharpens knife while grinning madly.* On to this chapter!

* * *

Ikuto finally made it to where the map said for him to go. He stood in front of big golden gates. They slowly opened for him. He walked in with precautions. He had to walk a long way before he finally reached the doors that opened to the mansion. Those too opened by themselves. He stepped in slowly. The doors closed behind him. When he turned around to face the front he saw that there were people there. And not just any people. But students from Amu's high school!

He walked slowly past them until he bumped into a small person. She turned around and Ikuto saw that it was Rima.

"Rima, where is Amu? Do you know where she is? Is she okay? Why are you guys here?"

"Oh silly Ikuto, we're here for the wedding! Isn't it exciting?" She said as she started dancing.

"Wait, who is getting married?"

"Well Jack and Amu of course!" She said as she left him there standing to dance around the room. **He's going to force her to marry her? I won't let that happen! Amu belongs to me and only me! I need to find him quick and end his life!** Ikuto turned to walk past by the people but was blocked. Everyone that was there just chatting were now all lined up beside each other and behind each other.

"Ikuto." Yoru said inside of Ikuto. Ikuto was about to reply back saying that it was going to be okay until he heard someone clapping. He looked on top of the stairs. Ikuto clenched his hands in a fist and started shaking with anger.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Jack said as he was sitting on a chair on top of the stairs.

"Jack!" Ikuto shouted.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake up my lovely fiancée from her sleep now do you?" Jack said as he placed a finger to his lips.

"If you touched her I swear I'll…"

"Save it Ikuto! I have not touched her…yet." He said with a big grin on his face. "That will come after you are dead. When she awakens she will have no feelings for you, or any memories of ever loving you. All the love that she had for you will be channeled to me." Jack laughed.

"You bitch!" Ikuto yelled as he started running towards him. But everyone there took out a sword out that was hiding under their coats.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelped!

"Damn it! Why can't you fight me yourself! Why are you cowardly using others to do your dirty work?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to get blood on myself right before my very special wedding day now do I?" he turned to the right where a big grandfather clock stood. "Well it should almost start soon. My beautiful fiancée should be waking up soon. I better go and help her into her wedding dress." he said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands! Do you hear me? I will kill you in a slower death if she has a scratch on her!" Jack just laughed and waved goodbye as he turned and walked away, still laughing and with an evil grin. "Jack! Do you hear me? I will kill you, you ass-hole! You murdering bitch!" Ikuto rushed after him but someone swung a sword at him. It nearly missed him. He hissed at the cut on his cheek. **Damn**, he thought

"Ikuto, look over there." Ikuto looked and he saw a statue.

"Yoru looking at a statue isn't going to help me out here." Someone else swung a sword at him. This time Ikuto was able to dodge it.

"Well maybe if you looked better you would see why!" Ikuto looked back at the statue. He didn't see anything until he took a step forward. A sword!

"Thanks Yoru!" Yoru mumbled something to himself as Ikuto jumped high, avoiding the people that were victims of Jack's powers. He made it to the statue and pulled out the sword and then looked back at them.

"We have to knock them all out without killing them."

"That's going to be hard."

"I know but we have to. It's not like they chose to do this. I mean I know Rima hates me because I love Amu and she wants her all to herself." A couple of students charged at him. They weren't that strong so he was able to knock them down easily. A couple more came at him swinging their swords.

"Maybe you can snap them out of it!"

"What do you mean?" Ikuto said as he avoided another sword that would have stabbed him in the shoulder.

"I mean that maybe if you try you can wake them out of the spell. You can probably free the rest of the guardians and they can help you defeat Jack!"

"You're right!" Ikuto had already knocked out most of the students. He looked around for the other guardians. He sensed someone behind him. He turned around quickly to move out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. The sword had cut him on his left shoulder.

"Rima!" Ikuto looked back at the still little girl. Her eyes, as he ways now able to look closer, were red. He looked around and he saw that everyone's eyes were red as well. He jumped and landed on the stairs. Rima slowly turned around and faced him. Her face showed no emotion. "Rima, please listen to me! You have to snap out of this! Jack is controlling you! He is controlling everyone!" Rima didn't seem to hear him. Instead she just jumped to his side and swung the sword again.

"I am order to kill anyone that stands in Jack's and Amu's wedding day. You are interfering and now you must die." She lunched again and was able to make another cut on Ikuto's leg. Ikuto lunched at her with his sword blocking her sword trust with his sword. Ikuto swung left and right quickly and was able to knock the sword out from her grasp. He pinned her down on the ground.

"Get off me, you neko-cosplayer!" Ikuto froze. Only Amu called him that.

"Ikuto she might be almost free of the spell Jack has on her!"

"Rima, wake up already! Amu needs you!" Rima kept wiggling from under him. He looked up and noticed that the other guardians we're coming. "Rima wake up! Amu-Chan needs you!" Rima stopped wiggling and looked at Ikuto. Ikuto saw the red from her eyes disappear. She looked at him and blinked a couple of times.

"Ikuto?" she asked.

"Thanks for coming back to us Rima!"

"Wha-what happened?"

"Jack turned everyone into his slaves and his forcing Amu to marry him! He killed Dia already!"

"What? I always knew that something was wrong about him!"

"We need to free everyone from his magic. I'll explain the rest later."

"All right, let's go. We'll avoid the other guardians and knock out the other students that way we can worry about them later."

"Alright, let's go." Ikuto and Rima fought against the weaker students and avoided the guardians. The weaker students were much easier to take care of.

Only Yaya and Nagihiko were the only ones left standing. Both Rima and Ikuto stood catching their breaths. Rima got a few cuts on her arms and cheeks.

"I'll take care of Nagihiko. You get Yaya."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Ikuto, I can take care of him!"

"Fine…just be careful."

"Thanks." She then lunched toward Nagihiko in a sword fight. Ikuto turned to Yaya. She looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Maybe if we baby talk to her or something she'll come through!" Yoru suggested.

"I'll try." Yaya came after him swinging her sword. Ikuto stood still. When she got close enough he pointed behind.

"Yaya! Look! A ghost!" Yaya yelped and started crying.

"No! Yaya, is scared of ghost! Waaahhh! Get them away!" Ikuto walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Yaya screamed as she looked up at Ikuto. Ikuto saw that her eyes were back to normal.

"Ikuto?"

"It's okay now Yaya. I need your help in getting everyone out of here. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!" Yaya yelled. Ikuto smiled.

"I'm gonna go and help Rima now okay." Ikuto said as he turned around. That when he saw it happen. Rima and Nagihiko were fighting and Rima was yelling at him trying to make him snap out of the trance he was in. That was when Nagihiko swung his sword one way but quickly swung to the other side.

Rima wasn't fast enough. Nagihiko stabbed Rima on her right shoulder. Her eyes opened wide. Blood escaped from the wound and landed on Nagihiko. That's when finally Nagihiko woke up and his eyes returned to normal.

"Rima!" Yaya cried out, she took a step forward but Ikuto stopped her. We'll take care of her. You go help everyone out of here."

"But…"

"No buts' now go!" She nodded her head with tears in her eyes and started gathering the students with her rubber ducks. Ikuto ran to Rima and Nagihiko.

"Rima!" Nagihiko cried out as he brought Rima to his chest.

"Don't do that. It might injury her more!" Ikuto yelled. Nagihiko nodded his head and laid her down again. Ikuto ripped a piece of Rima's dress and placed it on the wound. "Hold down on it. It'll help slow down the bleeding." Nagihiko pressed down on the wound. Rima whimpered in pain.

"I'm so sorry Rima. I'm sorry." He said as leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You are such an idiot. I'm," she took a deep painful breath, "I'm not going to die from this wound." She looked towards Ikuto. "You need to go now. Amu needs you more than us. And you need to finish Jack." Ikuto nodded his head and stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"And Ikuto," Ikuto turned around a glanced down at Rima. "If anything happens to Amu, you'll be the first to meet my fist." She said with a grin. Ikuto gave her a small smile.

"I promise I get her safe to you. To us." He said before he jumped up the staircases and through the door that Jack went through.

* * *

So there! Finally that is the end of this chapter! I finally got it finished! . Again I am sooo sorry for it being really, really late. I'll try and not be so late on it again. :( But please review! :D


	11. The Amulet Goddess awakens

Hey everyone please forgive me! :( I know it has been forever since I last updated and I have no excuse for it. But I do hope this chapter makes up for it as best as it can. Thanks to my reviewer: **bibliotaku748, Elowai, Xerra Phene, Suigintou, alchemistlover14, shugo chara doki, **and** RomanticaKH1. **Please R&R! :D

* * *

Amu opened her eyes and sat up to look around. She didn't know where she was; only that she appeared to be in some sort of sleeping chamber. She slowly slid off the bed and touched the cold floor with her feet. That was when she noticed that she was wearing some sort of silky sleepwear. She looked around and found a white gown with a bow tied around along the waist. The gown was a strapless ball gown with a long train. The bow was shaped into a 4 heart shaped cover in pink, blue, green and yellow.

Looks like a wedding gown. She thought as she slipped on some heels and jewelry that was also there, like someone had left them there for her on purpose. When she finished dressing she decided to figure out where she was and for what reason. She walked over to a desk that had a bunch of scattered paper and piles of books. Amu gasped; there were pictures and drawings of her. She quickly picked up a book and started reading.

The legendary goddesses reside in the secret realm. There they watched over the planets and keep piece with the universe. When a prophecy is told about an oncoming evil in a planet the goddess sent one of their warriors or themselves to prevent a destruction of evil. A goddess is never to stay long and nor are they to fall in love with a human. It's also forbidden to have a child with a human. If any of these rules are to be broken the punishment is death for both the goddess and child.

This tragedy has only occurred once. The once powerful goddess, the Amulet Goddess, fell in love with a human. Till this day we have no leads to where she resides and if she is alive or not and whether she had a child or not.

Amu looked back at the drawing and when she looked closer she could see that the person in the drawing was not her, but someone who looked almost like her. She suddenly saw the woman's face in her head. It kept appearing more and more flashing in her head. They were memories. The woman was her mother, her real mother. She could see her mother's crying face as she was placed in a basket. A man was behind her holding on to her as she cried into his arms. Suddenly there were distant voices. Her real mother and father looked back before running away. Amu could feel something in her head as it was erasing her memory of her real mother and father.

Amu grasped the table as the memories were finally coming back. She now knew that her mother was the Amulet Goddess which also meant that she too was also the Amulet Goddess. She could also feel evil in the area now but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. There was something else she could feel. It was a feeling in her heart that was telling her that she needed to protect that source.

Amu walked over to the doors when she stopped in front of a long mirror. She looked just like her mother except for the eyes; they must have been from her father. She closed her eyes and felt the magic run in her veins. She felt a tingling on her back. When she opened her eyes she had full grown wings that were taller than her. Anyone would have mistaken her for her mother if it wasn't for the pink, blue, yellow and purple on her wing tips on her white wings. She fluttered her wings a bit and her feet lifted off from the ground. She started hearing some faint voices. She tried to listen but she still couldn't hear anything. She started to get a bad feeling. She closed her eyes again and felt the same tingling feeling on her back. When she opened them her wings were gone.

She walked out of the room and into what seemed like a ballroom. There were three large chandeliers on the ceiling. There were flowers everywhere, people sitting down at the back of the room. **'Who is getting married?'**

Suddenly some other doors opened. A man with raven colored hair ran through them.

"Oh Amu, darling! You are finally awake! I was just taking care of a little wedding crasher. Didn't want anyone to ruin our perfect day."

"We're getting married?" Amu asked as she stood still.

"Well yes of course my dear. Can't you tell?" Amu felt something but she couldn't tell what it was. "Don't be afraid my dear." He said as he walked towards her.

"Jack, where are you, you fucking bastard?" the doors opened again and another man came through. But he had some cat ears and a tail. He stopped when he saw them. "Amu?" he asked.

"Amu-chan!" she heard three more small voices come from behind him.

"Who are you people?"

"You don't know who we are?" one of the small ones spoke. She was dressed in blue."It's me Miki, and that's Ran." She pointed to the small pink one, "That's Suu," she pointed to the green one.

Amu just shook her head.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"How dare you say that I did anything to her?" Jack shouted, "Amu," he snapped his fingers. Amu couldn't move, it felt like something was taking over. "Destroy them quickly." Amu put a hand over her chest. She could feel the same tingling feeling as now this time a sword came out.

"Amu what are you doing?" the man asked, "It's me Ikuto!"

"I must fight everything that is evil." Amu said as she swung at him. Ikuto quickly blocked it.

"Amu please stop! I'm not the evil here! Jack is the one here that is evil. He's tricking you." He said as he blocked another of Amu's attack.

"Nonsense! He's the one that I lo…" A pain quickly came into Amu's head.

"Amu!" Ikuto jumped quickly to Amu's side, "What's wrong?" he said as he placed a hand on her back.

"Ughh! Don't touch me!" Amu yelled as she swung her sword aimlessly.

"Ugh!" Ikuto grabbed his arm where she had nicked him. She shook her head and lunged at him again "Amu, please remember who I am!" he blocked another of her attacks.

Amu clenched her head with one of her hands. Flashes of images passed through her head. She felt the magic flowing through her back as he wings sprouted out. She flew to the top. "Ahhh! I…I…  
Amu screamed in pain as the flashes kept coming. Memories, they were memories of the man named Ikuto, the three little people, her friends, and family.

"Amu what are you doing? Get back down here and kill him now!" Jack yelled. Amu screamed in pain again. She brought her sword up and flew straight down to strike Ikuto. "Finish him!" Jack yelled.

Amu was close when a certain memory flashed in her head. A memory of her and Ikuto together. Sharing their first true kiss.

"Noooo!" Someone yelled as blood started to spill on the floor.

* * *

Sooooooo! What did you guys think? :D I hope it was good :) And again I am sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long :( Just to let everyone know that the next chapter is the last chapter :')


End file.
